the_jetsonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetsons: The Movie
Jetsons: The Movie is the only theatrical film based on The Jetsons TV series. Premise Mysterious production delays at Spacely's Ore Orbiting Asteroid, forces Spacely no choice but to put George in charge, who has to figure out who or what is disrupting his plant. The rest of the family also adapt to their new home and make new friends. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * Rosie * Tweeter (only appearance; no lines) * George Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Jane Jetson * Astro * Rocket Rick (only appearance; video screen) * Police officer (only appearance) * Cosmo Spacely * Board members (only appearance) * Gertrude (only appearance) * Alexander Throttlebottom (only time mentioned) * Rudy 2 (only appearance) * Coach #1 (only appearance) * Cosmic Cosmo (only appearance) * Mrs. Skypad (only appearance; no lines; visaphone screen only) * Alien hitchhiker (only appearance; no lines) * Lucy 2 (only appearance) * Doris (only time mentioned) * Susie (only time mentioned) * Mary (only time mentioned) * Helen (only time mentioned) * Fergie Furbelow (only appearance) * Bertie Furbelow (only appearance) * Gertie Furbelow (only appearance) * Apollo Blue (only appearance) * Teddy 2 (only appearance) * Coach #2 (only appearance) * Squeak (only appearance) Locations * Spacely's Orbiting Ore Asteroid (only appearance) * Earth ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetsons home *** Spacely Space Sprockets * Teen Club 2100 (only appearance) * Lunar Lunch Shoppe (only appearance) * Intergalactic Garden Estates (only appearance) Objects * Inflata-Cop (only appearance) * Chutes * Visaphone Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * George O'Hanlon and Mel Blanc, the voices of George and Mr. Spacely, respectively, both died during production, with the former actually dying in the recording booth. The film is dedicated to both O'Hanlon and Blanc. Jeff Bergman was hired to fill-in their lines, beginning his career as the characters. Daws Butler, the voice of Elroy, also died before production began, so he was replaced with Patric Zimmerman. * Janet Waldo had all her lines redubbed by then teen pop star Tiffany due to a studio decision by Universal Pictures to draw in more of an audience, but instead just alienated it more. Casting director, Andrea Romano, demanded her name to be removed from the credits, although they are still left in. * This is the third film in a row (films being the only continuation of the franchise at this point), where Judy falls in love with a rockstar. * The film is depicted as being in the late 21st century. * The family watch a soap opera called All My Androids, a parody of All My Children. * Additional dialogue written is credited to Carl Sautter. * The songs included are "Gotcha", "Maybe Love, Maybe Not", "Staying Together", "I Always Thought I'd See You Again", "First Time in Love", "You and Me", "Home", "We're the Jetsons (Jetsons' Rap)", and "With You All the Way". * Squeak sounds no different to Orbitty, due to both being voiced by Frank Welker. * Shortly before the release of the film, Universal Studios Florida opened up a ride called The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, with the same principal cast, aside from Waldo or Tiffany as Judy, as she did not appear at all, for reasons unknown. Errors * Earth somehow has a pollution problem, apparently just for the sake of spreading an environmental message, which drastically conflicts with the previous series and films, where there was no such problem. * Elroy being a child prodigy has been played down, so that he appears as just an average boy. Despite showing in "Two Many Georges", that he could be both. * Judy refers to Cosmic Cosmo as her former boyfriend, when they hadn't even gone on one date. Home media * US: Jetsons: The Movie DVD released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on April 28, 2009. * US: Jetsons: The Movie DVD (re-release) released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on September 5, 2015. * UK: Jetsons: The Movie Blu-ray released by Fabulous Films on June 6, 2016. Quotes Category:Films